Reinvigoration
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by by Miledman2. Ichigo returns to the royal realm after Oh-Etsu's test hungry, but Hikifune has run out of food, so she demonstrates her more delicious technique... IchigoXHikifune.


Reinvigoration  
IchigoXHikfune

 **A.N.: This is a request by Miledman2. One-Shot!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **After Ichigo reforged Zangetsu….  
**_ **Hikifune's palace**

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Ichigo screamed as he was shot into the air, his new swords strapped to him. "WHY DO I HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS AGAIN?!" Unlike before, he didn't have the comfort of using Kon as a cushion for his fall. "AHHHHH!" he screamed as he hit the ground. "OW!"

Picking himself up, he grumbled as he dusted himself up. "I swear, I find the guy who came up with this, I'm punching him in the face. I don't care if it is the Soul King…."

 _WHAM!_

"Dammit! Not again!" Ichigo screamed as he was almost knocked off the floating city again. Pulling himself up, he saw Kirio Hikifune walking up to him, a large spoon on her shoulder. "Hi, Ms. Hikifune. Huh?" he noticed how she was still in her thin, well-endowed form.

"Hello, Ichigo. What brings you back here?" the Squad Zero member asked.

"I'm here to get some food. Oh-Etsu sent me back here after I got Zangetsu fixed. I haven't eaten anything in over three days except for a steamed bean bun." The air was filled with the sound of Ichigo's growling stomach.

Hikifune frowned as she put her giant spoon down. "This isn't good. Byakuya and Rukia cleaned me out several hours ago when they passed through here. I've no food left in any of my kitchens."

Ichigo just stared. "Wait, how much did they eat?"

"Much more than you or Renji. Especially Rukia. She ate so much, it was a wonder to watch her gobble it all down." She scratched her chin as she pondered what she saw. "Seriously, where does it all go?" She turned back to Ichigo and saw the famished look on his face, feeling horrible for the boy. Like she'd said, her kitchens were completely empty and she had no way of procuring more food for a while now.

She then looked at the boy differently as a thought came to her. ' _Maybe there is a way I can give the boy nourishment. He's a nice looking boy, so maybe it's a good thing that I've slimmed down. I doubt he'd cooperate if I was in my usual state.'_ "Ichigo," she addressed, setting the giant spoon to the side. "Come with me. There's a way that I can reinvigorate you, if you're willing."

Ichigo nodded, the gnawing in his empty stomach growing by the minute. Following Kirio, he was led into the heart of her floating city, her private chambers. "Where are we?" Ichigo asked as she opened the door to a lavishly furnished bedroom. "Do you have a spare kitchen here or something?"

"Unfortunately no. This is my bedroom." She sat down on the bed and looked at Ichigo. "Like I said. I'm clean out of food but I know of a way I can feed you."

Cocking his head, Ichigo looked at the woman. "How?"

Undoing her sash, Kirio shrugged out of her clothes, showing off her Rangiku-sized jugs. "You can feed off of me. My breasts are filled with milk."

Ichigo almost fainted. "You want to breastfeed me?!"

Smiling, Kirio nodded. "Yes. My milk is far more nutritious then normal breastmilk and with my remaining spirit energy, you won't have to worry about going hungry for days." She can see that Ichigo was embarrassed to see a woman topless and giggled. "Well, Ichigo? I'm waiting…."

As much as Ichigo would like to say no, the hunger in his stomach screamed for him to say yes. He was already starting to feel weak from hunger, having already digested Ikumi's bean bun. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo decided that there was really no downside. If the woman was nicely offering, then there was no real reason he should refuse. "Okay," he finally said, dipping a knee onto the bed.

"Splendid!" Kirio smiled, leaning back against the headboard and cupping her breasts. "No need to be shy, Ichigo," she purred as the boy neared her. Cupping his face, she brought him to her breasts. "Drink, Ichigo."

Ichigo's mouth opened up, wrapping his lips around her pink nipple. Kirio squeezed and kneaded her breasts, groaning as a hot feeing started to well up inside her and rushed towards her chest. After a few seconds Ichigo's mouth was filled with hot milk. A low moan filled the darkened room as Ichigo suckled the woman. Kirio sighed as Ichigo drank from her, switching breasts every now and again. Ichigo's arms wrapped around her waist as he drank, Kirio running her hand through his hair soothingly, like a mother to her child. Ichigo had never tasted anything so delicious in his life. Even her previous cooking couldn't compare to this. Kirio could feel that naughty feeling of having a young man suck on her breasts creep up on her, her legs spreading as the boy tenderly nibbled on her nipples before going back to sucking on them.

It was only when Ichigo finished drinking from her, his belly filled to the brim with her milk, did he realize that Kirio was rubbing his shoulders sensually. "Ichigo, that felt good," she purred. Ichigo felt weird as he settled on top of her, his body suddenly becoming sensitive. He felt hot in his _shihakusho_. Sitting up, he shrugged out of it and laid back on top of Kirio, their topless bodies rubbing against each other. Smiling, Kirio tiled Ichigo's head up from her chest and leaned down. "Ichigo, I've other ways of reinvigorating you. Would you…" she licked her lips and Ichigo could clearly see the lust in her eyes. "Like me to show you."

A small "Yes" was all that Ichigo was allowed to say before Kirio crashed her lips against his, kissing the boy deeply. She could taste her milk on the boy's lips and it made the act all the more erotic. Ichigo's arms wrapped around her tightly, pushing her large bosom into his chest. Ichigo and Kirio rolled around on the bed as they became acquainted with each other's bodies. Pushing away from Ichigo gently, Kirio pulled off her _obi_ and tugged her pants off. Her purple panties, already wet from Ichigo's suckling, were the next to go. Ichigo stared at Kirio's womanhood as she laid down on her back, spreading her pink lips with her fingers. ' _Huh…I guess the carpet does match the drapes….'_ When Kirio beckoned with a finger, Ichigo crawled over to the captain and leaned down, giving her tender lips a slow lick. Kirio's head rolled back as she felt Ichigo's hands go to her thighs, pushing her legs up slightly and feeling her smooth skin as his tongue licked her hot lips. Like with her breastmilk, Kirio had energized her love juices with her special technique, letting Ichigo taste the most delicious juices he'd ever tasted. Like a bug finding a sappy tree, Ichigo delved deeper into her womanhood, his tongue sliding deep into her. "Ohhhhh…" Kirio moaned. Her hands went to her large breasts and squeezed them. "Mmmmh, lick me more," she begged. Ichigo obliged her fully, his tongue going as deep as it could inside her.

Arching her back, Kirio pinched her pink nipples, milk dribbling from her huge jugs as Ichigo started to add a finger to her tight hole, drinking her juices as they flowed. Wanting to hear Kirio moan more, Ichigo removed his tongue and added another finger, licking her clit instead. The captain arched her back until only her shoulder just barely touched the bed as his fingers scissored inside her. "Like that! Just like that!" she pleaded, feeling Ichigo's hot tongue lap at her sensitive jewel. Gripping his hair, Kirio threw her head back and cried out in pleasure. "Ahhhhh!" Ichigo eagerly lapped at her juices as they squirted out of her, feeling his body becoming stronger and yet…more horny.

Ichigo sat back on the bed and wiped his mouth clean. Feeling the tightness in his pants to be too much to bear, Ichigo unzipped them and took them off, his manhood springing to attention as it was released from its confines. No sooner did he take them off did Kirio, recovering from her heavenly orgasm quickly, wrapped her hand around his long shaft. Pushing Ichigo onto his back, it was Kirio's turn to lick Ichigo. "Ichigo, you got to taste my milk. Don't you think it's only fair courtesy for me to do the same?" she smirked, licking the head of his shaft, already dripping pre-cum. "Mmmmh!" Ichigo threw his head back against a pillow as the purple-haired woman started to give him head, her hot orifice engulfing his cock. Kirio's head bobbed up and down, taking more into her with each go. One hand went to her pussy to rub her aching pussy while the other went to Ichigo's balls. Ichigo gasped as the woman started to fondle his sensitive sac. "So hot," she purred, licking the underside of Ichigo's shaft.

The inexperienced boy clawed at the bed as Kirio sucked him off, her head bobbing madly as she became addicted to the taste of Ichigo's cock. "Fuck…I'm…I'm…" he squeezed his eyes shut as Kirio gently squeezed his balls. "Cumming!"

Kirio purred as her mouth was flooded with hot cum, slurping on Ichigo's cock as it shot out strings of sticky cum. Ichigo sighed as she took her mouth off of him, licking her lips. Sitting up, Ichigo and Kirio looked at one another and smiled. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Kirio kissed his cheek and pulled him on top of her, spreading her legs. "Put it in me, Ichigo," she whispered into his ear.

Gripping the base of his cock, Ichigo lined himself up with her pussy, Kirio spreading her lips to welcome him in. Both Soul Reapers gave a small cry as they became one, Ichigo holding her waist tightly while Kirio gripped the sheets. Ichigo, ever the virgin prude, never knew a woman could feel so good. Her walls clung to his cock, wrapping around him as he pushed into her. Kirio felt Ichigo's stretch her walls with his thick girth, groaning as she felt him dominate her body. Putting a leg on his shoulder to help him fuck her at a better angle, Ichigo pushed into her until only the base remained. "So thick!" Kirio gasped as the boy bottomed out her pussy. "Ichigo…."

The boy started off at a slow pace, marveling as Kirio's walls continued to wrap around him even as he pulled out, like her body was begging him to stay inside her. "Ah! Hahhh!" Ichigo moaned lewdly, his grip on Kirio's leg tightening. He watched as the purple-haired woman's jugs bounced with each thrust into her, his hand reaching out to palm one of them, squeezing her gently. Kirio cooed as Ichigo rocked her body, his thrusts gentle but quick. Milk started to dribble again out of the tit he was squeezing, making her head fog up with pleasure as heat swelled in her chest. "More!" she breathed, her hands joining Ichigo's and squeezing her breasts. "Mmmmmh!"

Unable to hold back his thirst any more, Ichigo sat up and pulled Kirio into his lap, his hands going to her bouncy ass and driving her up and down on his cock. "Kirio…" he gasped before his face was smothered by her huge rack. "Mmmmh…." As Kirio was bounced on his cock, feeling it slide deep inside her, Ichigo's mouth latched onto her milk-dripping tit, suckling her while fucking her.

"Oh yes!" Kirio moaned. Planting her feet on the bed, the Squad Zero captain rode bounced on Ichigo's cock harder and faster. "So big! So good!" She could feel Ichigo rub up against her sweet spots and it made her crave more. Arching her back, Kirio wrapped her arms around Ichigo's head and pulled him tighter against her cleavage, feeling the heat in her chest flourish as Ichigo drank from her. "Yes! Ah! Mmmmmh!"

Feeling kinky from banging the sexy captain, Ichigo gave one of her cheeks a good smack, almost cumming then and there as her walls suddenly tightened around him maddeningly. Becoming cockier, Ichigo spanked the woman a little more, never wanting this to stop. He didn't care if his stomach blew up from the amount of milk he was drinking; it was totally worth it.

Finishing his meal, Ichigo took his head out of Kirio's cleavage and kissed the woman passionately. The two Soul Reapers intertwined their tongues as their bodies melded together, Ichigo's chest pushing into her breasts. In response to Ichigo squeezing her ass, Kirio used her experienced muscles to clamp down on Ichigo cock, making him moan lewdly into the sloppy kiss. She could taste the milk on his tongue and it turned her on so bad.

Laying Kirio back onto her back, Ichigo decided to up his ante. Kirio smiled as the boy put her legs on his shoulders, pulling himself out until only the head of his cock remained. Leaning forward, Ichigo kissed Kirio again before fucking her with all his might. Kirio rolled her eyes into the back of her head as his cock pounded her pussy hard. ' _So good! So good! So goooood! I knew he was a prodigy in combat but I had no idea he was a natural in the bedroom!'_ When Ichigo pulled away from the kiss she stuck her tongue out lewdly. Ichigo never knew that a woman's debauched face could look so seductive but it made him want to fuck her with all his soul. His hips were a blur as he drove his cock in and out of the captain. He gasped as her tight walls seemed to become even tighter but held on for as long as he could. He wanted to enjoy this for as long as he could. Kirio could see nothing but white as the coil inside her stomach started to unravel, feeling ecstasy wash over her. "AH! ICHIGO! CUMMING!" she screamed, her pussy gushing her love juices.

The sudden tightness of Kirio's pussy pushed Ichigo over the edge. "Fuck! I…can't…cumming!" he groaned, pushing as deep as he could into the woman before releasing inside her, his vision blurring as he experienced what had to be the most powerful orgasm of his life. Kirio gave out a silent moan as her womb was filled to the brim, her body feeling like it was going to melt from the heat of his cum. Ichigo pressed his lips against hers again and they made out while they rode out their highs.

Ichigo pulled out of the captain and laid down beside her, feeling exhausted and yet…surprisingly refreshed. Kirio saw the sleepy look in his eyes and kissed his cheek. "Go ahead, Ichigo. Sleep. I'll have a big breakfast waiting for you when you wake up," she promised. Nodding, Ichigo laid his head on her bosom and fell asleep in her arms. Kirio ran a hand through his hair soothingly and pulled the covers over them….

 _ **The Next Morning….**_

 __Ichigo woke up alone in bed, his stomach hungry again. Wiping the sleep out of his eyes, he got out of bed and put his clothes back on. "Um…Ms. Hikifune?" he called out.

"In here, Ichigo."

Walking through a door, Ichigo entered a small kitchen…and immediately blushed when he saw Kirio, lying on the table with no clothes on, her body covered in food. "Well, Ichigo?" Kirio winked. "I promised you a big breakfast, didn't I?" she said, beckoning with a finger.

That had to be the best meal Ichigo ever had in his life….

The End


End file.
